Black Heart?
by ENILLORAC
Summary: - "When a protection spell is placed on the heart of an individual, the only person able to pull it from the breast is the respective true love. Because the heart already belongs to this person." (Também disponível em Pt-BR "Coração Negro?")


**Black heart?**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Summary:** \- "When a protection spell is placed on the heart of an individual, the only person able to pull it from the breast is the respective true love. Because the heart already belongs to this person. "

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 _Does anyone want to be my beta? It will make me super happy. Super! =]_

 ** _A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

"It's good to know that the public power can meet we drunk at any time..." Regina said as he entered the Sheriff station. Emma finished swallow the swig of beer and smiled at the brunette who put the coat on the wall hook. She no longer felt intimidated, not anymore... They have passed that stage. However, it was better to take her feet off the table. Just in case...

"Good night Regina ..." She flashed a smile at the woman and waited for the next step. Regina never came to the station without having a good reason. "Are you not going to invite me to sit down?" The woman asked and Emma looked surprised. Frowning, she pointed to the chair and got up to turn off the TV. The playoffs could wait.

Regina sat in the chair in front of the table and pulled her sweater against the body. Emma watched the woman for a few moments before Regina got up suddenly. "You're a bad hostess Miss Swan ..." the brunette was checking the station bulletin board and Emma leaned against the chair and took another sip of beer before clearing her throat.

"Regina what's wrong?" So she asks the woman put the paper back on the wall and turns to her. "Why?" Asks the brunette almost offended and Emma shrugs. "You never come here without any reason ..." Regina takes a deep breath and look around. She walks to the filing cabinet in the living room and supports a hand on it before looking again at Emma. "Henry is with your parents. And the mansion was looking very empty today ..." she says, and for a second Emma thinks she heard a little sadness in the woman's voice. She looks surprised and certainly, Regina noticed that, because the woman begins to walk to get the coat back and lets out a "So surprised ..." - "Regina! Wait!" Emma gets up from the chair and shows her free hand in surrender to the brunette. "I just was not expecting ... But sit down. We can talk if you want to" the blonde points to the chair again and Regina seems reluctant to go there.

"Please, just do not talk about football. Henry has made me nervours lately" the brunette tries to say to lighten the mood but Emma grimaces. "You can not do anything dear, Seahawks is the boy's blood" so the woman says, Regina raises her hands in surrender and false despair. "Apparently there is nothing to do the anyway."

She sits back in the chair and Emma back to her, both looking at each other. Anyway Emma takes another sip to ask a shy "How are you?" Regina knows it's about Robin Hood. They have spent some time together because of Operation Mongoose, and Emma had not done that question. When she takes a deep breath and looks at her hands in her lap, Emma shrugs and opens the cooler tucked behind the table and passes a beer to Regina. The brunette looks at the bottle as if she could blow the thing with her eyes. And she can, Emma begins to think about the bad idea that it might have been.

So she thinks to collect the bottle back, Regina takes anotherdeep breath and takes it from her hand and stare at the bottle cap. "How should I open this thing?" she asks a few seconds later and Emma smiled at the woman. "For the love of all gods Regina, you have magic!" She takes another sip of beer and watching the woman give her a look that could kill. But she was used to. A moment later she snorts and stretches her hand on the table and asks the bottle back and reluctantly, Regina give it to her. Emma pulls the sleeve on the palm and turn the cap of the bottle. After the sound of gas escaping, she leaves the cap on the table and returns the bottle to woman. Regina grimaces and drink a little of the liquid. She would not admit it, but the bitter beer was good for a change. "You have spent a lot of time with the pirate" she says wiping a drop that escaped from the corner of the lips. "And your thief did not teach you that the beer bottles are screw cap?" As soon as the words leave her lips, Emma regrets. Regina raises an eyebrow and face the Sheriff. "No. And I knew it was the thread, just do not want to hurt my hand, or rip my shirt, darling" the brunette smiles and takes another sip while Emma swears under her breath.

"But I do not want to talk about him" Regina says while looking around again and for a moment Emma also look around searching for something talking to the woman.

"I wanted to know one thing ..." the blonde starts and holds the attention of Regina. "If my heart went dark after what I did to Cruella ..." she runs the tip of the bottle with the tip of her indicator finger and waits Regina understand what she said. The brunette looks at her and turns her head to one side and smiled. "A few years ago I would find it tempting to rip your heart Emma..." she said before putting the bottle on the table of the sheriff. "And why it is not tempting now?" Emma raises an eyebrow. "Henry would hate me even more..." Regina try and Emma lets out a loud laugh. "My super power still works after a few beers Regina..." she teases. "Okay, you know I do not want you dead, what is the secret?" The brunette takes back the bottle from the table and drink a long sip. "To see you do not try to hide..." Emma shrugs again and before Regina could answer she gets up and goes to the front of the woman. "Take it" she asks and Regina gives her a sarcastic laugh.

When Emma is stands looking at her, Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Really?" - "Yes" Emma speaks as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Ok" Regina up and puts the bottle on the table again. Emma takes the last sip of the bottle and also puts it on the table. She takes a deep breath and clicks her neck. "Okay, ready" the blonde says rolling her shoulders and shifting the footrest. Regina lets a smile escape and sinks her hand on Emma's chest. No major difficulties she pulls the woman's heart out.

Emma takes a deep breath and supports on the table. It is not a painful feeling, but still is not the best one. "Funy" she says and Regina waiting a conclusion. "It seems when someone breaks your heart..." she shrugs and Regina quietly settled.

They wacth the heart and there is no stain on it. "It seems that there was no damage Emma. Maybe it was because Henry was in danger. There was more love than hate involved" Regina says and extends the heart to Emma. "I will not touch it!" The blonde says raising her hands at a distance and Regina laughed out loud to the reaction. "It's your own heart!" She says, and Emma shakes her head. "Just put it back" she asks and the brunette laughed again.

"Ok" Regina answered before focusing again. It supports the organ in Emma's chest before pushing it in place.

Emma takes a deep breath again and then burst out laughing. "What?" Regina asked not understand ... "I had to let you trip my heart to make you give me a laugh, Your Majesty" she said while making a sloppy bow. Regina resist the urge to throw a fireball at the woman and sits again in the chair. "Old habits die hard... Satisfied?" She asks before taking the bottle of beer. "Not at all..." Emma responds as goes around the table and picks up another bottle. "May I ask why?" The brunette asked calmly. "Why did you managed to get my heart out? I mean, Cora did not get it and we know that she was strong" Emma straightens in her chair after asking the question. Regina pretends to think for a moment and Emma can read the answer in her eyes "I know that today you are more powerful than she but still. We were in the Enchanted Forest, she had full strength there" Emma asks just before taking a sip of the drink.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Regina question after looking at the blonde for a few seconds. "No, why?" Emma joins the eyebrows in question and then sit properly on the chair and waits Regina answer.

The woman smiles slightly and observes Emma for a few moments. Funny how the beer further punctuates the way the sheriff look to her. She waits a few seconds and then smiles broadly at the blonde. "You really seem to need some distraction. Let's see if we can find something about it" she says as up and fetches the coat that was hanging on the gain. "And where are we going?" Emma asks following the woman, the brunette does not fail to notice that the blonde carries the jacket and the cooler with beer with a bit silly smile on her face. Soon they are out of the station and Regina awaits side of the car. "At the grave of my family of course. I'll look for something in my books" Regina answered and before she can protest, Emma opens the passenger door for her and plays a silly smile. "Thank you, Miss Swan" she said before pulling the door closed. "You're welcome Regina" the blonde says before going to the driver's side. At least now she would have something more to do than watch the playoffs.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and she was still looking for something about hearts. It was a lot actually, but one of the books should say something about it. "We could not invent a spell like Google? Then it would do all the boring part to exclude nonsenseness..." Emma walked a few more steps into the room and looked at some books only by its cover. Regina had given up scolding the woman about an hour ago. She knew the beer would take off the concentration of the blonde, to be perfectly honest, she herself was with some difficulty. "You could try to create the spell Emma, but please, not in my books..." she said as she alternated in reading a sentence and see where the saving was going.

Emma suddenly pulled out a book with a big heart engraved on it and whistled "I like that" as soon as she had opened the first page, Regina was standing beside her. "I get that book... And you go home..." The brunette said and she did not need magic to know that Emma was going to protest. "I know it sounds promising, but for now, I need you to get some sleep Miss Swan" she pointed to the stairs, but the way Emma stumbled forward said she would not be able to get to the first step. Even less to the car.

Sighing background she decides to take Emma to the other side of the grave and laying in bed with red sheets. The bed she and Robin... Anyway. She promised herself that she will not think aboout the man today.

She looked once more to the book she took from Emma, she knew what kind of things were there. For now she would not want Emma to know about these things, things she did. Still she flipped through the book and as a destination touch, one of the pages showed a figure doing a lot of strength to rip the heart out of the chest of another figure. Regina read each line and could not prevent the jaw from falling open.

\- "When a protection spell is placed on the heart of an individual, the only person able to pull it from the breast is the respective true love. Because the heart already belongs to this person. "

She knew this spell, she threw on Henry once, but she never had to care about the other effects. Regina closed the book and looked down at her hands and then the blonde sprawled on the bed. She had just taken the heart of Emma. She hung her hand on the back of the woman murmured an attack spell, a golden glow enveloped the blonde and no damage was done. Emma rolled over and went back to sleep quietly. She was under a protective spell.

Emma Swan was her true love? How is this possible?

The book did not say anything, and she really did not want to think about the implications it had. But somehow it seemed something more concrete than fary dust ...

She yawned and settled in one of the chairs in the room. She would like to think more about the whole thing, but the beer was not helping. Tomorrow she would have time to think of something about it.

Regina woke up when she felt the smell of pancakes. The mattress was very soft and she snuggled deeper into the pillow. Pillow?

She sat up suddenly, recognizing hers room. How she got here? And who was making pancakes?

She went downstairs and soon saw a very happy Emma nodding to the music from the mobile phone as she stirred a pancake. "What are you doing?" Regina asked almost outraged. "I imagine you like pancakes." Emma said as she threw a perfect disc up. Regina did not answer. She was still trying to understand why Emma was in the mansion. "I never knew how to make pancakes, but then the memories you gave me, I always makeit right way." The blonde tapped a finger on her head and smiled at the woman. Regina finally sat on the kitchen stool. "You brought me home?" She asked and Emma nods. "This morning, Henry had to go to school. And you looked tired yet. So I puff us here and put you in bed" the blonde said, and finally put a plate on the kitchen island. Regina looked suspiciously at the pancakes and finally decided to get one.

Emma smiled at the look of satisfaction on Regina's face, just as the woman was ready to put another piece in the mouth, she threw the book on the table.

Regina nearly choked on the piece of pancake and struggled to swallow the thing.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked and the woman and sat down to put some pancakes on the plate itself.

"Emma I do not ..." Regina started to say, but Emma shook her head. "I was just wondering why you stayed silent about it" Emma cut a pancake on the plate and took a bite. Regina took a deep breath and threw the cutlery on the table. She got up and left the table. Emma just watched the reaction and decided to finish the coffee. Regina will come back, she always comes back.

"You think you can just fall into this danm city and be said to be my true love for a fucking book?" She returned to the kitchen and Emma would laugh if she was not chewing. "That's because you were completely right when a bloody fairy dust tells who was the man that you should love..." she shrugged and then Regina frightened clapping her hands on the table. "Stop talking like this about him!" She screamed and Emma really laughed this time.

"Alright Regina, I stop. And by the way, I go out of your life, wait for the damn thief will save your butt every time you need" Emma said as she stood up and threw a towel on the table. She went to where the jacket was hanging and starts walking away.

Regina knew the woman was not going to return, and even if she was with pride under the skin, she did not want Emma to go.

"Emma..." she called and the woman stopped before walking out through the door.

"You know this can not happen is not it?" So she said Emma decided to walk up to the woman. She did not stop until Regina needed to take a step back to avoid falling.

Emma took a deep breath before Regina could make a complaint, she ran a hand through her neck and the other around the waist of the woman. Emma was not strong, but it was enough to be able to move the woman against her body. Regina's heart skipped a beat and she held her breath. "Say again that it can not happen, you do not feel it..." Emma asked, and could not help but look at the woman's lips.

Regina did not know what to say, she did not have a ready reaction and even there was the desire to escape, she could not.

Not when Emma finally put her lips on hers. A simple kiss, chaste, but true.

She wanted to say she wanted to run, but now the only thing to which she could give attention, was to Emma's lips.

For a moment, the world stopped and Regina decided that she had not an argument, that she had no objection. At the end it seemed more than fair and right Emma to be her true love.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, like it?**


End file.
